CVO
by Shadowthorn2013
Summary: In the late 21st century, the human populace was infiltrated by an alien race called Strays, that feed on the darkness in your soul and take over your body and mind. CVOs are humanity's last hope - humans almost immune to Strays, humans with strange abilities to match those of a Stray's. However, the majority of CVOs are only kids - teenagers. Can these teenagers save us?


**A/N: I'd like to proudly announce that MizuneMinamiki, a great author and good friend of mine, and I are going to be collaberating on 'Internet Dating Gone Wrong'! We'll both be uploading all the chapters, so if you're reading it, please follow both versions of the story. (If I'm wrong in saying this, please correct me Mizune xD)**

[...]

**STORY ARC 1: RECRUIT 952**

[...]

_CVOs. Since the late 21st century, CVOs have been humanity's only hope against an alien race called the 'Strays', mind feasting creatures that will claim any human body that is weak to the darkness inside them. Strays possess unique powers that will affect the human they're in - super speed, strength, hearing and so forth._

_This makes them immense threats to the present's - 2230 - population, which is beginning to live in despair and illness. _

_CVOs are people who's parents were, at some point, a Stray, either having overcome their darkness, or simply ceased to exist. Due to the alien blood that has entered their body, they often develop strange powers in their DNA lineage, which is passed to and activated in their children upon occasion. These children can learn to control their powers at Crypton. _

_Crypton was a school developed during the 2190's, a school where the first few CVOs were trained. CVOs were the only humans not affected by the Strays, therefore they were humanity's only hope to exterminate the threat._

_Since then, over 10,000 possible CVOs (Known as 'Recruits') have passed through Crypton, and, as time has proved, no-one is completely immune to the darkness. _

_The population outside of Crypton and the Recruits' families has been completely oblivious to the Strays, knowing only of the wars commencing between Japan and America, as America had long since been conquered entirely by the Strays - the few survivors promptly being relocated by Crypton's secret services._

_If you are reading this message, then you have been chosen to enroll at Crypton and serve not only your nation, but the entire earth._

_Sincerely, Kiyoteru Hiyama, Director of Crypton Secret Forces._

The girl lowered her hand after reading through the letter for the fifth time. Was it really true? Had her entire life been a lie - an illusion that the only thing wrong with the world was the corrupted Western world?

Was it really that the weaknesses of humanity had long ago been exploited and brought a new, foreign evil into the world that was so intelligent, it was never detected by the public?

"Where are you headed?" A voice asked, snapping the girl out of her daydream. She looked up, seeing a blue haired boy, barely a few years older than herself, a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck as he looked down at her. He gripped a handle, standing up next to her, despite the chairs behind and beside her being empty.

"Crypton Industries," She said quietly, tucking the letter back into her brown bag that lay on the seat neck to her, pulling the buckle tight on it.

"...You got a letter too?" The blue haired boy asked quietly. The girl looked at him, her green eyes widening slightly, before she nodded, grabbing her bag. The two stood in a rickety old train that swayed from side to side on the monorail, zooming past looming skyscrapers that were being rebuilt by the never ceasing sea of cranes and beams of metal. The area they were in had been heavily affected by bombs in the past few weeks, by the looks of it. The girl had, honestly, never travelled outside of Sapparo, which was hardly ever affected by the raging war.

"...Do you believe it?" The boy asked quietly, staring at the outside buildings. The girl wasn't really thinking straight - she'd just taken a long trip to get to Tokyo because of this letter. She didn't really have anything else to do anymore - since her parents were killed by a rogue Japanese soldier and her brother went missing in the crowds of people, she'd been hiding in the street until someone dropped the parcel containing a passport, money, food and the letter.

Even if this whole Stray and CVO thing was false, she had to thank them for the food.

"I don't know," She admitted quietly, "But they saved my life. I owe them - whoever they are."

"...I believe it," The boy said, "My mother went mad a few years ago and ended up just walking off in the rain, never returning. I'd prefer to think that something made her do that - rather than just abandoning my brother and I in the storm."

The girl stayed quiet for a few moments, looking down into her lap, before looking back outside, the buildings passing by.

"My name's Shion, by the way. Kaito Shion." The blue haired boy said, smiling and holding out his hand, "What's yours?"

"Gumi. Gumi Megpoid." The girl replied quietly, as the dome-like Crypton building came into sight. Gumi gasped, rising in her seat slightly in excitement upon spying the grey dome. It was an old bomb shelter, reinforced with steel many times over. Nuclear power plants puffed steam from behind Crypton, probably supplying the massive dome with power.

"It's... Amazing." Gumi gasped upon seeing it, the train speeding towards the next station, passing by Crypton in an instance, before the power plants passed by, the smoke disappearing behind them as Gumi pressed her face up against the glass to watch it disappear into the distance.

Kaito grinned at her, "It's one of the most sturdy buildings of the 22nd century, said to be completely bomb proof, making it the main target of the Western world, as well at the head of the Japanese military and special forces. And, it's so big, I wouldn't put having a school inside as well passed it."

Gumi stayed silent, excitement bubbling up in her as she watched the building retreating into the distance. She was really doing this, huh? Really going to a strange place with strange people, in hopes of a better chance or, better yet, a chance to save everyone else - give them a shot at life.

When she thought of it like that, she had to do this.

[...]

The train stopped a few buildings over in one of the old stations. It was littered with all sorts of plastic containers - old foam cups that had managed to survive the centuries, remains of a few movie posters - basically what you saw in every old public building.

People were huddled around everywhere, wearing thin, ripping clothes similar to Gumi and Kaito's, though some were more thin. As the two passed, desperate people clung to their legs, begging them for food desperately. Guilt flooded through Gumi, who dug around in her bag, looking for food.

"What are you doing?" Kaito asked, turning and look at her as she tried to find some money that she had left over. She looked up at the bluenette, who frowned at her, ignoring the many moans around him.

"I-I-I have to help them!" Gumi said indignantly, as the bluenette shook his head.

"In these times, every morsel of money, food and resource is precious - don't go throwing cash around for charitious reasons." Kaito said firmly, before walking off out of the station. Gumi didn't know where she was supposed to go, so she couldn't let Kaito just walk off without her.

She tried to banish the thoughts of the groaning people, walking to the exit until small hands gripped her leg. She turned quickly, eyes widening as they met the shrivelled, bony face of a young boy.

"P-p-p-please," He stammered hoarsely, his blue eyes filled with tears, "P-p-p-p-please, just a c-c-cent."

Gumi couldn't help it. She grabbed all the money she had left, putting it in the tiny, bony hand of the green haired boy's palm.

"Buy something for yourself, okay?" She said gently, before turning to leave. The boy's light body was lunged at her leg as he cried of happiness.

"T-t-t-thank you s-s-so much!" The boy sobbed happily, rubbing his face in her leg, before darting off to his family, or at least what remained of them.

Gumi smiled, before heading out of the station. The streets looked so similar to Sapparo, she thought maybe she'd teleported back home, but there were slight differences that told her it wasn't. The air was thicker and the side walks were cracked more - with many more craters off in the distance from bombs falling on the once glorious city.

Apparently, this place had once been the capital of Japan.

Gumi tried to imagine it - this place in its full flourish. Towering buildings, beautiful signs and lights everywhere, people happily walking around - it was hard to imagine that.

Gumi realised that Kaito had long since walked off and began to panic, feeling the butterflies rise in her stomach. Alone and lost in the strange city - not good.

"Oh, are you new around here?" A voice asked, causing Gumi to jump and turn around. A small, well-fed boy was standing behind her, rocking on his heels, his hands clamped together behind his back.

His light gold high fell in his face, hiding his left eye from sight, his visible amber orb looking up at Gumi with interest. He was quite pale - even considering how pale people usually were in the modern day and age.

"Uh..." Gumi stammered, feeling slightly unnerved by the boy's glimmering golden eye. He didn't look like the others - heck, he looked foreign. He wore a clean white shirt that was three size too big, falling out of his shorts were it was tucked in, a dark blue coat hung on his shoulders, somehow not falling off of the short boy. His legs were covered in bandages - but that was, in Gumi's opinion, the least strange thing. It was normal for people to have missing limbs, but this boy was completely clean.

"Oo! That bag looks really nice!" The boy said curiously, snatching the brown bag off of her shoulder and running off, laughing like it was some sort of game.

"Hey!" She yelled, fear running through her. What if they didn't let her in without the letter? She sprinted off after the boy through the streets of broken glass and crumbling pavement, frowning as how the boy's toughened bare feet easily stepped across the glass without being sliced.

Finally, the boy threw her bag aside, darting off up the side of a building, somehow clinging to each window sill and pulling himself up, before sitting on one with perfect balance. He laughed, grinning at her.

"That was fun!" He yelled down, "Let's do that again, okay?"

With that, the boy pulled himself through one of the broken windows and disappeared. Gumi rested on her knees for a few seconds, before looking down at the brown bag that sat on the ground. She picked it up before looking around. The boy had run quite a way - the station was so far in the distance Gumi had to squint to see it. She sighed, turning around and gasping.

Right in front of her was Crypton. How had that happened? The boy had managed to lead her right in front of Crypton - as if he knew she was coming here. Had he?

"...Thank you," She said quietly, before putting her bag over her shoulder and walking up to the gates of Crypton.

[...]

**This is my next major series! I've decided I'm going to be really serious about this one and make three story arcs, ranging from 5 - 10 chapters each. The length of these arcs and how many arcs I make will depend on the amount of readers an reviews! **

**Also, suggest any pairing you want for this story I'm all ears.**


End file.
